Auta Magetta
|Race = Metalman |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Hit (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Kale (teammate) Unknown Pig Warrior (teammate) }} is a Metalman from Universe 6, a race that is said to exist as well in Universe 7. Appearance Despite resembling a robot, he is not one. He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in color and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma. Magetta also has a steam pipe on his head which sets off when he is tense. Personality Magetta is confident in his abilities. Like the rest of the Metalmen race, Magetta is very sensitive and will be unable to fight when he is insulted. This is shown when Vegeta calls Magetta a "piece of junk" during their match, making Magetta lose and cry afterwards. Much like Majin Buu, he lacks intelligence in fighting like many other fighters. This is seen when he barely passed his exam required to participate in the tournament. He appears to have a very friendly or close relationship with Botamo. This is evidenced when he and Botamo are able to perform a combo move and catch a ball batted by Gohan. Magetta saves Botamo from being eliminated by Vegeta and Botamo covers Magetta's ears so he won't hear Vegeta's insults. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Magetta is a member of the Metalman race from Universe 6. He is chosen by Vados to be one of the five fighters facing off against Team Universe 7 in the tournament between Universe 6 and 7. He attends the competition on the Nameless Planet along with his teammates: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Botamo. Magetta manages to pass the written exam to participate in the tournament, although he struggles with answering the questions as proven by the pipe on his head being set off. In the end he barely passes with a 50% mark. He watches the first match between Botamo and Goku. Botamo loses to Goku because throws him out of the ring. Universe 6's next fighter is Frost who takes on Goku. After Frost defeats Goku and Piccolo by cheating and then loses to Vegeta, Magetta takes on the Saiyan in the next match. A new rule by Champa and Vados is made after Vegeta beats Frost, which is that if someone touches the barrier around the ring, it counts as a count out. After drinking a cup of lava, he goes in for a series of punches once the match starts, but Vegeta dodges them all without much effort and he tries kicking him on the head, but the result leaves his head buried within his body and creates an irritating shock wave. Magetta pulls it back out after violently striking himself and he is completely fine. Even after increasing his power, Magetta still couldn't land a punch on Vegeta due to his speed. Magetta then goes in for a tornado attack, when Vegeta dodges upward at the last minute. He is now in the best position against Magetta because he can't do any mid-air combat. Vegeta then fires multiple ki blasts at Magetta, who endures it and counters them with his Lava Spit, which is considered a qualification which gets stronger by the minute. Vegeta manages to avoid the full damage at the last second, but is now at the risk of touching the barrier and getting disqualified. Fortunately for Vegeta, he transforms into his Super Saiyan form to brush off the damage from the magma attack, but Magetta starts to power up even further and increase the temperature of the barrier-encased arena, causing Vegeta to pant and sweat. Magetta continues spitting lava again at Vegeta. He then lets out a hot water vapor attack which pushed Vegeta to almost fly out of the barrier. While Vegeta prepares for a Galick Gun attack, Magetta raises the temperature which causes the whole arena to become extremely hot. Magetta easily blocks Vegeta's Galick Gun with his Lava Spit which becomes solidified. He spits another lava on Vegeta, and uses the lava to ambush Vegeta. He successfully hits Vegeta with a club created by the cooling the magma, making him fall out of the ring. However, Vegeta is lucky enough to land on one of the broken rocks from the stage platform. Magetta gets pushed back by Vegeta's ki after releasing it to break the barrier. Vegeta uses his Final Flash on Magetta, while Magetta prepares for another Lava Spit. However, Vegeta's Final Flash easily overcomes Magetta's lava and pushes him to the edge of the arena platform. As a result of Vegeta's Final Flash, Magetta becomes dizzy and is left open to Vegeta's attack. Despite trying to block it, Vegeta shouts out an insult which makes Magetta lose his will to fight, thus, Magetta falls out of bounds and Vegeta is declared the winner of the match. He is later seen crying because of Vegeta's insult while Botamo tries to comfort him. In the manga, Magetta is instead defeated when Vegeta destroys most of the ring and then fires a ki blast at Magetta to try and knock him out - insulting him while doing so - causing Magetta to easily fall of the ring from one blast to the surprise of Vegeta. When Hit "lost" to Monaka and returned to the Universe 6 Team Champa was furious with the entire team as they had failed him. Magetta was afraid of the God of Destruction's wrath as Cabba attempted to calm him down. However this was short lived as the Omni-King and his guards appeared frightening Champa into forgetting what he was doing. "Future" Trunks Saga He is recruited by Champa for his baseball team. Gohan tries to take advantage of his inability to fly, but he teams up with Botamo to make up for this. In the end Universe 6 loses and Champa makes them train for a rematch. Universe Survival Saga He, along with the rest of Team Universe 6, is seen waiting for the tournament to begin. Once the tournament starts, he momentarily fights Toppo during the Tournament of Power, seemingly able to fight him on equal footing despite the massive difference in power between them. Power His rough build was strong enough to endure several attacks from Vegeta. His power and technique were great enough that it forced Vegeta to transform into a Super Saiyan to combat him and even then Magetta easily overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun, and Magetta even withstood Vegeta's Final Flash. Magetta lost to Vegeta because he ended up being knocked out of the ring, largely in part to Vegeta insulting the Metalman making him lose the will to fight. That combined with low mobility put him at a disadvantage in the tournament style fight. Nevertheless, Vegeta himself says it is dangerous to fight him in close quarters, suggesting that he is a great melee fighter. He is one of the few characters in the series who has great power but does not have the ability to fly in the anime, as stated by several fighters In the manga, Magetta showed himself even more durable, as Vegeta's punches only succeeded in hurting the Saiyan himself. His weight was also revealed to be at least 1,000 tons, making Vegeta even in Super Saiyan form unable to lift him. This immense weight also makes him vital for the Tournament of Power, as it will be difficult for someone to push him or knock him out of the ring. Also, his large size makes it difficult if not nearly impossible for any fighter to trap him in a bear hug similar to how Nink attempted to take Goku with him and fall into the void. During the Tournament of Power, he was able to match Toppo's punch, despite the power gap, further showcasing his durability. Magetta and Botamo perform the Bota Magetta combination: Botamo's invincible body and Magetta's steel psyche. This combination is able to force Super Saiyan Vegeta on the defensive. Techniques and special abilities *'Enhanced Durability' - As a Metal Man, Magetta possess greater durability than someone of similar power to him, notably taking no damage at all from Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks (even his Final Flash), despite Vegeta being stronger than him. In the manga, Magetta's immense durability even causes Piccolo to wonder if Magetta is immortal. *'Power Up' - In the anime, Magetta is capable of increasingly powering up, as shown during his fight with Vegeta. When Magetta reaches his peak power, he gains a red aura around himself (similar to the Kaio-Ken) and the lava in his body glows brightly. This power up drastically increases the heat Magetta generates and releases powerful hot air gusts. *'Lava Spit' - Magetta possess powerful magma inside his body which he can spit out in streams. Magetta could increase the power of his Lava Spit by cooling the magma and solidifying it. The attack was able to overcome Vegeta's Galick Gun. **'Volcano Explosion' (ボルケーノエクスプローション) - Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Magetta powers up, then he spits out a ball of lava at his opponent, causing an explosion. Not to be confused with Nappa's attack. **'Cooled Lava Club' - By allowing his spit magma to cool, Magetta can create a club to wield in combat. *'Temperature Raising' - Thanks to his natural magma, Magetta is capable of drastically increasing the temperature in his surrounding area. *'Tornado' - By spinning his body at high speeds Magetta is capable of appearing as a tornado. *'Steam Pipe' - Magetta can release hot steam from the pipe of his head. Magetta uses it to cover his blindspot. **'High Ki Gas '(ハイキーガス) - Magetta sprays his hot steam at his opponent. Used in ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The basic form of a ''ki attack. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Flight' - Magetta is capable of flying using ki in Dragon Ball Heroes. ''On the other hand he isnt able to fly in either the manga or in the anime. *'Bota Magetta''' - Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Magetta makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Magetta is mentioned in Xenoverse 2, he leaves the tournament after Champa insults him and as a result does not fight during the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the altered timeline of Age 779. Though Magetta does not physically appear his picture appears on the tournament roster on the Nameless Planet stage. As part of the 1.06.00 Update, the Future Warrior can obtain Magetta's Suit (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hand, & Feet) by purchasing it at the TP Medal Shop (open from Friday to Sunday). Each piece costs 130 TP Medals (520 TP for the whole set). In addition to the suit there is also an accessory option called Magetta's Head which is a helmet modeled after Magetta's head. When using a Super Saiyan transformation, both the head accessory and suit glows as if it is white hot. Voice actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *Portuguese dub: Gabriel Gonçalves Battles *Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta, Cabba, Botamo, Champa, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Goten vs. Yamcha, Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin *Auta Magetta vs. Toppo *Auta Magetta & Botamo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Magetta's name is a reference to and combination of the famous giant robots, Mazinger and Getter Robo. 'Auta' references "auto-", alluding to his robot like appearance. *His saliva is made up of lava.Referee in "Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle" Gallery References ca:Magetta fr:Magettâ ja:オッタ マゲッタ pt-br:Magetta es:Magetta Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Martial Artists